ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Xpress Yourself CANADA!
Just like the Got Talent franchise, it is a competition of talent based on their freedom of Expression. However, the show was critized by the name and the way it is judge, but Raphael Ramos rebuked the criticisms by saying, "So you would like to see innapropriate stuff no one would like to see excpet creeps? This show as to make up for Canads's Got Talent and there is no pain of having a talent show. So why is there singing competitions? Why can't there be talent competitons?" The show was the HIGHEST show by millions of views besides Canada, the total of number of the highest watching episode (FInale) was 109.23 million views. The lowest was 23.1 million views (1st Batch Audition). Selection 'Sign Up Audition ' Many people would sign up online or physically in the city. The show of applications who aren't there would be cut , if the person or group does not show up. The application would be simple as they would put or choose the type of act and name on the page descirbing the talent of XPresssion is. Online would be the oppertunity to be valid 2 months and 30 days before the audtion of judges happen. Physically the sign would be immediate, however, they would be in last. 'Judges Audtition (Batch Audition)' After the form of audtition of signing up, contestants, would go up on the stage in their or from a near-by city, they would be ask series ofquestions given by them orignally, and would later then perform once done. During the performance, judges CAN press there buzzer if they think the performance was bad, or they can NOT press there buzzer and later would watch the entire performance. After the performance is done fully, or all buzzers were pressed, the judges would give some opinonized postive feedback and structured criticisms. They would later vote for yes or no to advance further into the next round. 'Lots Week' Set in Calgary, When the batch audition ended, the number of passes would be fitted into a category fitted wit the same categorgy as the other (for example: If a group named 'Danger' and they are a dance group they would be send to the dance category. If another group named 'Land' was also a dance group they would be send to the SAME categorey as Danger.) Each category can have numerous of people or groups in there, but will be put into a battle (like Danger vs. Land) this would be called in Season Two, (1st Battle Lot) in which it means the first battle of that group. Example: Danger Land | | Dance Dance \ / Dance Group Category = 1st Batle of Dance Lot 'Live Show' Still set in Calgary, After the primese of the Lots Week, the remaning, would go in the series of Tops and would be further elimnated by votes, this would kee advancing until the final four which only one of them as the winner. At the second episode, which would be a Thursday, all perfomers would be announced by fours wondering who will make it and who won't Each four bach can be all pass, some like all fours, threes, or twos or just one can be sent to the seats.After each person is done with the results, the bottoms go agian by highest to lowest votes still not counting through out the second show. Four groups or auditioners would go home with the lowest votes. There would be at the highest The Top 80, descending into The Top 10, Top 9, etc. Series Overview